At it Again
by DBZgirl4life
Summary: Sharpay and Ryan try to break up Troy and Gabriella. Their plan? Sharpay will pretend to drown so Troy will have to go mouth to mouth with her, Troy is a lifeguard. Meanwhile, Ryan will convince Gabriella that Troy is cheating on her. ON PERMANENT HIATUS!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the story I write.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

--------HSM--------

It was just another typical day. Troy Bolton was working at his new part-time job as a life guard at the local New Mexico swimming pool and park. Not only had he been playing basketball his whole life, but he was forced into swimming lessons by his mother. He could remember the day she had come up to him and told him about swimming.

--------HSM--------

_FLASHBACK_

Troy's POV:

I was sitting in my room reading a basketball magazine. It was the summer before 2nd grade and I was really bored. My mom walked into my room and I sat up on my bed, putting down the magazine.

"Hi mommy, whats up?" I asked her.

"Hi Troy, hunny. I just came up here to tell you some good news. You have been bored all summer and you haven't gone out of the house, except the occasional visits to Chad's house." My mom said.

"Yeah so what's the good news?" I asked, getting bored. (Hey, he was only 7!)

"Well, you know I want you around the house more than ever to spend time with you, right?" I nodded.

"Well, I signed you up for swimming lessons!" My eyes bulged out and my jaw dropped.

"What! Why did you do that?" I shouted.

"I thought you needed to get into an activity. It can bring you to a good career you know." She replied calmly.

"I don't wanna go! I wanna be a basketball player!" I cried.

"Well, you're going. And that's final."

End Troy's POV.

_END FLASHBACK_

--------HSM--------

Troy remembered about what his mom had said, "It can bring you into a good career you know." It brought him to get this liveguard job. He was only taking it so he could get some extra cash before he went into the NBA. His mother was so proud of him.

--------HSM--------

The only thing Troy hated about this job was some of the people that came to the pool. Particularly Sharpay Evans. Everytime she came to the pool, she would be dressed up in a very showy bikini bathingsuit and lay down on one of the pool chairs. She was always trying to get him to notice her and he was getting a little bit mad. He had Gabriella. They were dating. Why couldn't she get that? Why wouldn't she just leave him alone?

Sometimes, Troy would come to the pool on his day off with Gabriella just to get Sharpay jealous. He never used Gabriella for his selfish purposes, but Gabriella was always glad to get Sharpay jealous. She was tired of Sharpay always trying to get Troy for herself.

Gabriella and Troy were a wonderful couple. Always happy, never angry with eachother or fighting. They were always holding hands or smiling at eachother. Everyone at East High was jealous of their relationship. They all wanted a love like Gabriella and Troy had.

Gabriella and Troy were all eachother could have ever hoped for. They were happy with eachother.

But little did they know what was going to happen soon.

--------HSM--------

Dun, DUn, DUN! Well, this is my second fic. I thought I would end the first chapter there. Do you like it? If you want me to continue I will, if not I will turn this into a longgg ONESHOT and you can read it from there. Reviews greatly appreciated, as always! Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Love and Jealousy

A/N: Wow, so its been a while, huh? **I am sooooo sorry I havent added any new chapters**. I have had huge writers block for this story. My other ones are going good, but this one gave me so much trouble. I will keep this note short and sweet. Sorry for taking a long time to update. Hope you like this chapter. Took me forever to think of what to write!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the story I write.

Chapter 2: Love And Jealousy

**--xo.Troyella.ox--**

_Last Chapter Recap..._

Gabriella and Troy were a wonderful couple. Always happy, never angry with eachother or fighting. They were always holding hands or smiling at eachother. Everyone at East High was jealous of their relationship. They all wanted a love like Gabriella and Troy had.

Gabriella and Troy were all eachother could have ever hoped for. They were happy with eachother.

But little did they know what was going to happen soon.

_End Chapter Recap..._

**--xo.Troyella.ox--**

Troy yawned as the sun peeped through the blinds in his bedroom. He rubbed his eyes as he hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. He groggily walked across the room to his closet. He pulled out his red Lifeguard shorts and his bag. He walked across the room again, but this time he walked into his attached bathroom. He closed and locked the door behind him. He sighed as he took a good look at himself in the mirror. 'Just a few more weeks until school starts again' he thought to himself. He opened his medicine cabinet and pulled out his deoderant and body wash. He walked to the closet and pulled out a big, fluffy, green towel and matching washcloth. He layed them down on the towel rack and turned on the shower. When it was steamy, he walked in and began singing 'We're Breaking Free'.

When Troy jumped out of the shower, he quickly got dressed. He walked back into his room, grabbed his watch and bag, then headed downstairs. He glanced at the clock in the kitchen. He had to get to work in seven minutes. He grabbed a strawberry poptart and his cellphone off the counter. Just as he was about to walk out the door, he realized that he needed a bottle of water for when he went on break and he needed his keys. He quickly got them both and ran out the door. He dumped his things in his car and started driving to the New Mexico Community Pool.

As he was driving down the road, he turned on the radio and the sounds of the Twinkle Towne Musical filled the convertable. The sun started shining brighter, so he put on his sunglasses as he started humming along to the music. When he arrived at the swimming pool, he parked his car, grabbed his things and ran to the gate. He wasn't about to be late again. He ran inside, careful not to trip over anything and went straight to the backroom. He punched his card in right as the big hand landed on the nine. He gave a sigh of relief and put on his sunscreen. He walked outside and sat down on his lifeguard chair. He almost forgot that he had to call Gabriella. He always gave her a wake up call on weekends.

"Hey." Gabriella cheerfully answered her phone.

"Hey yourself. Were you already awake?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I am in the car as a matter of fact." She responded.

"Oh. Where yah going?"

"What? You don't see me?" She hinted.

"Huh?" Troy asked.

Gabriella parked her car and turned off the motor. She grabbed her bag and tip toed up behind Troy.

"BOO!" She yelled. Troy jumped, almost falling out of his chair.

"Ha ha. Very funny. You could warn me next time you plan to scare the heck out of me!" Troy whined.

"Sorry." Gabriella giggled. Troy hopped off the chair and locked his arms around Gabriella's waist. Her arms snaked around his neck as he planted a sweet kiss on her lips. They broke apart and Troy leaned his forehead against Gabriella's.

"Gabi, I thought you weren't coming today?" Troy smiled.

"I just thought I would surprise you. Plus, the weatherman said it was going to be hot today. So I figured I could use a refreshing dip in the pool." Troy kissed her again, she deepened it and they were enjoying it very much. That is-until they were rudely interrupted.

"Eh hem." Someone cleared their throat. They broke apart. Gabriella's eyes fluttered open as Troy looked behind her. He shut his eyes tightly. Gabriella knew by this look exactly who had broken apart their tender moment. Sharpay and Ryan.

"Before I gag." She said icily.

"What do you want Sharpay?" Gabriella asked, calmly. Sharpay smiled evilly.

"I just thought I would tell you, Troy, that there is a party at Taylor's house tonight. I was wondering if you would want to go with me?" She twirrled her hair. Flashing him her fake smile.

Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, I know that Taylor is having a party tonight. Taylor is Gabriella's best friend. Gabriella is my girlfriend. See how that works?" Troy said. Sharpay grew angry.

"She wont be your girlfriend for long." Sharpay muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Troy asked.

"Nothing. Toodles!" Sharpay exclaimed, grabbing Ryan by the arm and strutting her way over to the chair she was always sitting in.

"I don't know why she always has to hit on me. I mean, what are you.. a grilled cheese sandwich?" Troy asked his girlfriend.

"She makes me feel like that sometimes. But I try not to let it bother me. But seriously, why can't she go swimming in her own pool at her own house?" Troy nodded in understanding.

The couple walked over to the pool. Gabriella dropped her bags on the chair next to Troy's and they walked into the pool.

Meanwhile, with Sharpay and Ryan.

"Uhh, I just hate that Montez girl!" Sharpay said dramatically. Ryan shook his head.

"I mean, who does she think she is? Suddenly she thinks she's the coolest person because she got the lead in the musical, the hottest boyfriend in school and good grades? Well, let me tell you. She is far from cool. I am the coolest person at this school. I am going to beat her out of the next musical." Sharpay gritted her teeth.

"School is only two weeks away, Ryan. So that means, we have four weeks until the tryouts for the next musical. Which also means we have three weeks to break up Troy and Gabriella. But we will have to do it ourselves. Chad and Taylor wont help like they did last year. Even though they didn't know they were helping us." Sharpay started again.

"Uhh, just look at them! It makes me want to throw up!" Sharpay screamed, earning her weird glances from the people around her. She glared at a little boy and he started to cry. His mom looked angrily at Sharpay and walked out of the pool area, with the child on her shoulder. Sharpay rolled her eyes and continued watching Troy and Gabriella.

**--xo.Troyella.ox--**

"So, when does Taylor's party start again?" Troy asked.

"Six-thirty. But she wanted me, you and Chad to come at five-thirty to set up. Is that okay?" Gabriella answered. Troy nodded. He looked down at Gabriella. Realizing how beautiful she looked in the sunlight. She had on the blue eyeshadow with the sparkles that he loved so much. He always took time to notice things other guys don't. He liked how she used these extra touches to get his attention. He loved that about her. Gabriella looked up at Troy and noticed that he was looking at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She asked, touching her cheeks.

"No, you look great." Troy said, gently grabbing her hands. He intertwined his fingers with hers and they shared a sweet kiss. When they broke apart, they touched foreheads again as they just stared into eachother's eyes.

"I love you, Troy Bolton." Gabriella smiled.

"I love you more, Gabriella Montez. Forever and ever." Troy responded, Gabriella giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder. He hugged her close and almost forgot that they were in a swimming pool when they heard a scream. Troy let go of her quickly and they looked around the pool. A young girl had just jumped in the pool, off the diving board and she was struggling to keep her head above the water. Troy brought Gabriella over to the stairs and then quickly swam over to the flailing girl. He took a breath and dove under the water, wrapping an arm around the girls waist and bringing her up over the water.

She started coughing as he laid her down on her towel. She opened her eyes as she coughed out all the water she swallowed. Gabriella walked over to her boyfriend and the little girl. Troy lightly tapped the girl on the back as she let the water come back out. She slowly stopped coughing and started breathing regularly.

"You okay?" Troy asked soothingly. At sixteen, it was weird to be saving lives.

The girl shook her head and thanked him for helping her. He smiled and made sure she was okay before he took Gabriella's hand and led her over to their chairs.

"My hero." Gabriella giggled. Troy laughed as he placed a secure arm around her shoulders. He was getting off of work in a few minutes. It was nearly one o'clock. When they saw the next lifeguard enter the pool area, they grabbed their things and walked over to him.

"Hey Rick. How's it going?" Troy asked. Rick was one of the older guys that came for the afternoon shift. He was a manager.

"Not bad, mate. Anything to report?" He responded, with his Australian accent.

"A girl jumped off the diving board and almost drowned, but I got to her just at the right time." Troy reported. Rick nodded, writing this down on the accident list.

"Oh, hello Gabriella. Didn't see you there." Rick smiled. Gabriella tensed up a bit. For some reason, she never liked this guy. Troy noticed this and payed no attention to it. He knew Rick had tried to hit on Gabriella a few times, so whenever Gabriella was at the pool when Rick was there, he always put his arm around her or kissed her to make it known to Rick that she wasn't interested.

"Hi." Gabriella breathed, almost inaudibly. Rick walked away and Troy punched out.

"So, meet you at your house in a half hour?" Gabriella asked.

"You bet. And I'm thinking we watch a movie." Troy suggested.

"Sounds good." Gabriella agreed, as they departed to their cars. But not before a good-bye hug and kiss.

**--xo.Troyella.ox--**

"One day, Montez. I'll get you back." Sharpay glared from the distance, as she watched the couple drive out of the parking lot.

**--xo.Troyella.ox--**

A/N: Okay, so that was chapter two. Did you like it? Was it worth the wait? Once again, sorry for taking forever! But you should be happy because I updated every one of my stories today!

**GO REVIEW!! Thanks!**

_xo. HSM 0bsession _Peace.


End file.
